The Dragon of the North
by BlackCrow01
Summary: During the time of the 100 year war, another hero rises from the ashes that fell during the Siege of Ba Sing Se. Through the teachings of Iroh, the hero searches for the Avatar and to fulfill his role as the Avatar's Dragon. The spirit of Enrō (meaning fire wolf or dragon wolf) lives within his body, waiting for the moment to release itself as the spiritual force known as MADNESS.


_The Avatar was meant to be the bridge that connects the spirit world and the real world. What many know is that only the Avatar can bend all four elements- water, earth, fire, and air. What others don't know is that another creature is responsible for two elements and protecting the Avatar can fulfill its duty to make the world a little more peaceful._

 _This being is called the Dragon. Sure, in some cases it can be a literal dragon, but the name originated from the first Avatar's mentor and guardian- the Hidden North Dragon. For many years no one knew of its existence until the two realms were officially closed, where it took human form. But even though it is not as superior as the Avatar, in some cases he/ she may be more powerful._

 _The last Dragon was killed next to Avatar Roku, and his name was Fang. Fang was a powerful firebender, and yet managed to learn the opposite element, water. He chose to die so that a younger, stronger vessel may control and use the Dragon spirit._

 _Another one came and died as the Avatar made his new appearance. But life continued on... and a new Dragon was born to assist the Avatar on his new mission to save the world._

As the days grew into weeks, and the weeks into months, the Fire nation pressed on under the command of General Iroh. As the soldiers tried to force themselves through the wall of Ba Sing Se, the Earth Kingdom soldiers did their best to defend the great city. After many weeks of non-stop fighting, the Fire Nation was tired. Because of this, many stayed on the defense when Iroh pressed his way into the city with his son, Lu-Ten. What Iroh didn't realize was that Lu-Ten carried on ahead, clearing his way for his father's group.

Lu-Ten soon found himself dodging and weaving his way through rocks that were thrown his way. He saw that a single, strong earth bender was responsible for this. The man seemed to be on the defense, for when Lu-Ten stopped, so did the man. Lu-Ten realized that he was in the middle of the upper class neighborhood, and so extremely valuable materials must have been behind the man. The order was to take valuables, but no prisoners. Although he knew that Iroh was headed for the capital, he decided to stay behind and find a reward for their troubles, something to take home for his grandfather, Fire Lord Azulan.

Lu-Ten immediately started to hurl fireballs at the earth bender, steadily moving back and forth so he wasn't an easy target. The Earth Kingdom soldier stayed in one place, using rock walls to stop the fires from burning him.

Back and forth they went like this- Lu-Ten natural energy kept him bobbing and weaving so quickly. One mistake could be the end of him, and he knew this. The man looked for a weakness, but considered his chances. He would have to wait for this mistake. So, he stood on the defense.

Then it happened.

Lu-Ten got cocky. He came in for an attack from above, his hand encased in a blue flame, and screamed a final battle cry. That was when the man's chance was clear to him. Before the young fire bender could finish his attack, the man shifted his foot and made a quick hand gesture. A rock erupted from the ground and hit Lu-Ten hard in his chest and threw him in the air.

 **Iroh's View** :

As I entered the great city of Ba Sing Se with my troops, I noticed that Lu-Ten had gone ahead, too excited to wait behind. I smirked at his excitement and headed inside. I sent some few troops ahead to stop anymore defenses and engage with the ruler's best men.

That's when I noticed that Lu-Ten was in a bit of trouble. I couldn't go ahead, because I was battling one of the secret warriors of the palace- the Dai Li agents. They weren't toying with us now that we were behind the wall, but I was too determined to let them fight us off. I encouraged my men who fought well beside me- I took the best of the army with me.

Then I saw that whoever was fighting my son suddenly gained the upper hand. I knew that my son could get a little cocky when he knew that the chance of his defeat were small, and that the same has happened here.

"Lu-Ten!" I yelled. I quickly finished the agent that held me, but was soon surrounded by several others. No one said this was going to be easy.

 **Exit Iroh's View:**

Lu-Ten landed hard on the ground, coughing and spitting some blood. The earth bender took advantage of him and threw some rocks his way. Lu-Ten sprang up but lost his footing and fell back many feet, although the rocks had missed him. The earth bender was tired and burnt from fighting the fire bender, and saw that it was time to finish him.

Throwing his hands into the ground, the man held the earth, and pulled up with a gigantic boulder. Lu-Ten looked up with fright at the boulder, but his face returned to a scowl as he began his final attack, his last defense. With another hack of blood that trailed his chin, he bent down and back and forth with his fingers making a point that glowed blue and white with lightning. Thunder clouds appeared from the horizon behind the tall palace, booming with activity.

With the boulder overhead, Lu-Ten released the shock from his fingertips. A great booming sound was heard from all around the moment after.

"What? What do you mean he's coming back?" A young, energetic Zuko asked with a sad expression. "He's been there for a long time, why would he quit now?"

"It seems as though your cousin as been proclaimed dead, Zuko." Ursa explained gravely.

"So what? Isn't he a soldier- people die everyday. Uncle is being a baby." Azula said with a smug look.

"Azula, to your room young lady!" Ursa yelled. "I can only imagine his pain right now, and now all that fighting was for nothing,"

"Maybe we just don't know what we won from the battle yet, mom." Zuko said, leaning under his mom's arm.

"Where did that came from, Zuko?" she smiled and held him close.

"I don't know. But its true, isn't it?"

"Maybe, Zuko. Maybe."


End file.
